


Dancing Queen

by Angel_Chan



Series: Dancing kings. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John encuentra algo un poco extraño en la habitación de su compañero… El doctor está pensando muy seriamente si Sherlock no le está ocultando su participación en algún caso peligroso…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** John encuentra algo un poco extraño en la habitación de su compañero… El doctor está pensando muy seriamente si Sherlock no le está ocultando su participación en algún caso peligroso…  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad (pre-slash?).  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** Oneshot.  
>  **Palabras:** 5,441.  
>  **Notas:** Ay, nada de lo que viene a continuación tiene mucho sentido; disculpen si luego de acabar de leerlo piensan que han sido timados… XD  
>  **Fecha:** 02/03/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

La primera vez que John encontró un par de pantalones vaqueros entre la ropa sucia de Sherlock pensó que había estado en algún caso de encubierto, y sólo maldijo por tener que hacerse cargo también de lavar su ropa como siempre. La verdad no perdió mucho más de su precioso tiempo en pensar en ello, lo había visto muchas veces vestido tan diferente a su manera usual de verse, y siempre le había llamado mucho la atención como todo el detective cambiaba radicalmente al vestir diferente. 

Era un buen actor, debía de reconocerlo. Lo había visto cambiar de expresiones con una velocidad de asombro… Para dos segundos después volver a ser el mismo insufrible de siempre. 

Lo raro era que no le hubiera informado que estaba en un caso, y sólo esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en algún lugar extremadamente peligroso él solo. 

Únicamente se contentó con el hecho de que no debía ser algo muy difícil de investigar o ya él estaría al lado del detective, donde fuera que este fuera. 

John olvidó el hecho y sus preocupaciones. El caso de la señora Miller, en el que su marido había sido secuestrado para pedir un rescate increíblemente obsceno, los había mantenido yendo y viniendo. Claro que Sherlock no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento; algo le daba la pauta a su compañero de que sabía muy bien donde terminaría todo eso. 

—Es terriblemente estúpido que hicieran eso… ¿puedes creerlo? —John gritó, dejando caer su chaqueta en el respaldo de su sillón. 

—¿Tú crees que eso es estúpido, John? —Sherlock había reído, dejándose caer sobre el suyo. 

—Estaban robándole a su madre con ayuda de su padre… Ese dinero acabaría siendo suyo con el tiempo. 

—Ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle el dinero a sus hijos… y ese hombre no era su esposo, John. Seguramente tenían intención de matarlo cuando acabasen la charada del secuestro. 

—Eso no se lo dijiste a Lestrade, Sherlock… Deberían ser juzgados por eso también. 

—¿Con qué pruebas, John? Puedo estar seguro de que convencieron al pobre estúpido de que también recibiría dinero, pero no creo que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a cederle lo que creían suyo por derecho… Después de todo, él es sólo un ‘usurpador’ de lo que su padre biológico construyó. 

—Eso no quita que sólo sean dos malcriados que deben pagar por lo que hicieron… o tenían intención de hacer. 

—Aburrido, John. —Sherlock desestimó la ira de su compañero con un movimiento de su mano. —Tú también viste como Clarisse Miller trataba a sus hijos… No permitirá que vayan a la cárcel estarán en casa en menos de una hora. No hay nada que podamos hacer. 

John alzó una de sus cejas, curioso por lo tranquilo que parecía estar Sherlock después de un frustrante caso indigno de su atención. En esos momentos tendría que estar trepándose por las paredes y gritando por otro caso más interesante que el anterior. O tal vez, estar dirigiéndose a la habitación de John en busca de su arma, sólo para que el rubio peleara con él, y gritara y ofreciera hacer el té para calmarlo. 

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock?. 

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?. 

John simplemente se mantuvo negando por unos instantes, sin que Sherlock dejara de verlo como si nada más estuviese siendo un poco más estúpido que de costumbre. Luego de la cena en Ángelo y del té en su sala, el detective aún no mostraba signos de aburrimiento de ningún tipo. Permaneció metido en su página por unos momentos, simplemente descartando casos más aburridos del que ya había resuelto, y en poco tiempo se encerró en su cuarto sin despedirse de su compañero. 

John no le dio importancia, Sherlock jamás fue la mar de educado, a menos que fuera a querer algo, por lo que de golpe recordaba el ‘por favor’ y ‘gracias’ con una rapidez pasmosa con tal de conseguirlo. Así que él también se fue a dormir luego de poner las tazas en el fregadero. Ya las lavaría en la mañana. 

La siguiente vez que John encontró ropa verdaderamente desacorde a la habitual del detective, habían pasado unos días del caso de la señora Miller y sus hijos. Y así como Sherlock había dicho, la mujer no los dejó estar tras las rejas ni siquiera una hora, que ya había hecho los arreglos para que no los pudieran acusar de nada. 

Los pantalones de cuero negro fueron difíciles de eludir. Si bien no estaban en el montón de ropa sucia que Sherlock solía dejar en el suelo de su habitación, estaban a un lado de la cama, donde el doctor pudo verlos sin la necesidad de agacharse a buscar medias u otra prenda perdida bajo el lecho del detective. 

—Esto sí que es nuevo para mí… —Murmuró el rubio cuando sostuvo el par de pantalones en alto. Obviamente eran la medida de Sherlock, e incluso pensó que hasta para él serian bastante pequeños. Pero su único pensamiento luego de eso, fue que quizás su compañero se estuviera metiendo en lugares cada vez más peligrosos. 

Llamó a Greg, apenas tuvo toda la ropa en la lavandería y se aseguró de que el pantalón quedase en el mismo lugar del cual lo había sacado. Tenía que preguntarle al DI si le había dado algún caso a Sherlock, de esos que necesitaban semanas de planificada investigación, y tal vez infiltrarse en alguna banda. 

“Oh, por Dios… Que no se haya metido en ningún antro.” Pensó el rubio mientras marcaba el número del Inspector, sólo para que este negara con convencimiento a su pregunta. Greg sólo había tenido trabajo rutinario; por suerte llevaban unas buenas semanas sin nada que fuera del interés del detective, que eran los casos verdaderamente difíciles. 

John no tardó en disculparse por haberlo molestado en horas de trabajo, aunque Greg se oía entusiasmado con el llamado, y no tardó en preguntarle por un tiempo libre para tomar algunas cervezas, a lo que el doctor aceptó con gusto, quedando para el siguiente viernes. Pero aunque cuando cortó la llamada estaba de mejor humor y un poco más relajado que cuando la había realizado, no dejó de pensar en qué era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo, y por qué no le había dicho que estaba en un caso. 

Su siguiente punto de búsqueda fue la página de Sherlock, pero allí no había nada de interés. La casilla de mails del detective estaba a rebozar, aunque algunos de los correos eran de gente terriblemente ofendida por la manera en la que Sherlock les había dicho lo aburridos que eran sus casos, luego de darles una detallada lista de razones por las cuales no los tomaría. Claro que esa lista de razones era a la típica manera de Sherlock de decir las cosas. ¡Obvio que todos ellos iban a tener razones para mandarlo al cuerno!. 

No encontró allí ningún caso, por lo menos ninguno que llamara la atención de Sherlock como para ponerse a investigar en lugares que requiriera vestirse de cuero. 

—Tal vez no es un caso… quizás sólo le gusta vestirse de cuero y salir a caminar. —John negó ese pensamiento apenas lo había hecho palabra. 

Era imposible que Sherlock llevara otra cosa que no fueran trajes cortados a medida por gusto propio… Seguro estaba en un caso. 

John intentó con vehemencia convencerse de ello, pero cuando aparecieron un par de camisas de seda entra la ropa sucia la siguiente semana, supo que algo estaba pasando con su compañero. Principalmente porque una de ellas tenía sangre. Y en esos momentos estaba tan paranoico que era capaz de llevarla a Barts y hacer que Molly la analizara para saber si efectivamente era de Sherlock. No sabía para qué le fuera a servir ese conocimiento, pero de todas maneras lo haría; de seguro Molly tendría una muestra para comparar en algún lado. 

—Sherlock… Sherlock, ¿me oyes?. 

—Claro que te oigo, John… Pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado. 

—¿Algún caso importante? ¿Tenemos que salir esta noche?. 

—No. Experimento. En todo caso no hay nada que me haga salir esta noche. Así que puedes descansar o salir con Jimena, llévala a una aburrida cita al cine. 

—Con Jimena no salgo hace meses. —John quiso golpearse luego que dejara la cocina, obviamente enojado, cuando no era esa su intención. Debía de haberle sacado información a Sherlock. 

Volvió sobre sus pasos sólo para oír al detective lanzar un suspiro cansado, por lo que siguió hacia el cuarto de baño. Bajó el agua, y a pesar de que aún estaba enojado, tenía una idea de cómo averiguar lo que Sherlock le estaba ocultando, sin la necesidad de recurrir a su hermano mayor. Sólo rezaba por todos los dioses conocidos que no necesitara llevar su arma. 

Apenas estuvo fuera de la clínica, John se dirigió a la tienda de ropa más cercana que tenía. Esperaba que su plan diera resultado, ya que gastaría bastantes libras en esa loca idea, y Dios sabía que no tenía imaginación para el disfraz. Aún así compró ropa joven, quizás demasiado para él, y discreta… nada de colores chillones. Sólo unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra un poco brillante; tenía una chaqueta en casa con la cual la podía combinar. 

Cuando llegó a Baker Street, con las manos llenas de bolsas de Tesco, Sherlock simplemente lo ignoró. 

—¿Aún sin un caso?. 

—Lestrade llamó, ni siquiera merecía que me levantara del sillón para buscar en internet la información que requería. 

—O sea, no… Bien. Voy a salir hoy. 

—Ya hay otra después de Jimena… 

—Hubieron dos después de Jimena, Sherlock… Sigue el ritmo. —John sonrió ante el bufido molesto de su compañero. —No, cena en lo de Mike; quedé con él y su esposa. 

El detective pronto había vuelto a su usual posición de ‘pensar’ luego de una significativa mueca de desdén hacia lo que a John le parecía una buena salida para el viernes en la noche. 

Y sin más palabras cruzadas con su compañero de piso, John comenzó a prepararse para ver a Mike y a su esposa. Sabía que no debía pensar mucho en ello o de seguro Sherlock vería la treta fácilmente, pero saber que al menos había podido engañarlo un poco ya era para sentirse orgulloso. Claro que nada de eso hubiese sido posible sin la colaboración de Mike. 

—No me esperes despierto. Y trata de no prender fuego la cocina otra vez, ¿quieres?. 

—No prometo nada. 

John sonrió. Sherlock parecía el hombre más tranquilo del mundo en esos momentos, aunque ojalá no lo fuera así toda la noche. El doctor tenía un muy bien trazado horario para seguir, tenía unos minutos para llegar a la casa de Mike, agradecerle por la ayuda ofrecida, cambiarse con la ropa que había comprado y dejado allí, y volver a esperar en las cercanías del Baker Street. 

Afortunadamente, Mike creía que le estaba ayudando a ver una mujer sin que Sherlock se diera cuenta, ya que varias veces se había quejado de las continuas interrupciones de sus citas por la intromisión del detective. Claro que Mike tuvo una respuesta a ello, que hasta ahora John no había podido asimilar del todo. 

—Te debo una amigo, sólo dilo. 

—Seguro… Sólo piensa en lo que te dije. Tienes que reconocer que no es algo tan descabellado. 

John asintió, pero no se puso a pensar en ello por segunda vez; ya la primera le había llevado bastante sacarse esa loca idea de la cabeza. Aunque sabía que Mike era muy observador y nunca hablaba de más. 

En menos de los que creía que le tomaría, John estaba en la esquina contraria a su casa, a resguardo de las miradas curiosas gracias a las sombras y a su muy cuidada vestimenta. Observó las ventanas de su piso, aún iluminadas como si Sherlock no se hubiera movido de allí en el tiempo en el que él se había ido. 

Esperó, sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, y en particular a las cámaras de seguridad. Mycroft podía ver que era él, de seguro, o eso esperaba. No quería que lo confundiera con algún posible peligro para su hermano y lo mandara a matar sin esperar un segundo de más. Tampoco quería que lo pusiera sobre aviso a Sherlock… aunque eso último sería casi imposible, sabiendo cómo era que se llevaban ambos. 

Sólo que después de veinte minutos entre las sombras le hicieron dar cuenta de una cosa muy obvia… 

¡Sherlock jamás saldría por la puerta delantera! Por la misma razón por la cual John estaba ocultándose en esos momentos: las cámaras. 

—Elemental… —John sonrió, cuando ajustó el cuello de su chaqueta, y cruzó la calle con rumbo a la parte de atrás de su edificio. Sólo que tuvo que detenerse cuando la ventana de su propio cuarto se abrió y una sombra negra llegó hacia la escalera de emergencia sin ningún tipo de problema. 

Sherlock, obviamente. 

Lo siguió con la vista sin siquiera poder respirar. Sherlock sabía mucho del tema, y no tenía duda de que lo descubriría rápidamente si cometía un error, pero él no era un tonto en la materia, sabía ser sigiloso cuando lo necesitaba… ¡Había estado en una guerra, por Dios!. 

Y con el temor latente de perderlo en cada esquina, John siguió a su compañero y amigo a lo que parecía ser sólo una disco un tanto… 

—No me van a dejar entrar. —John suspiró, apesadumbrado. 

El lugar se veía lo bastante joven como para que el guardia no lo dejase ni acercarse a la puerta. Pero luego de ver a Sherlock perderse entre la gente al otro lado de la entrada… supo que ese era el lugar donde debía estar. 

Acomodó apenas el cuello de su chaqueta negra y peinó su cabello de manera desprolija con sus propios dedos, antes de pararse frente al fornido hombre que lo observó por unos instantes. La detallada mirada que el hombre le dedicó antes de dejarle el paso no le molestó tanto como los comentarios de los jóvenes que también esperaban entrar al lugar. Él tampoco había tenido ganas de entrar, y si no fuera porque Sherlock estaba adentro jamás se hubiera imaginado estar ahí. Aunque internamente sabía que podía esperarse algo de eso, sino no hubiera comprado la ropa que tenia puesta. 

Dejó la chaqueta en el guardarropa, y rápidamente se acercó a una de las barras a pedir una bebida sólo para aparentar. En esos momentos su plan estaba un poco distorsionado; ahora no sabía dónde estaba Sherlock, así que había altas probabilidades de que el detective lo encontrara primero antes de que encontrara él a su compañero. 

Trató de pasar desapercibido lo mejor que pudo, y tenía la impresión de que ciertamente lo hacía sin necesidad de que se lo estuviera proponiendo. Y antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del lugar, lo encontró. 

Sherlock también había dejado su abrigo en el guardarropa, y ahora podía ver la ajustada camisa gris perla brillar bajo las luces del lugar. Llevaba un pantalón de gamuza oscura, John no podría decir bien de qué color era; pero de lejos, Sherlock se veía condenadamente espectacular. 

El rubio retrocedió sus pasos y buscó una pequeña mesa en la cual apoyarse para observar bien la acción de su compañero. Sherlock tenía lo que parecía ser un vaso de whisky en sus manos, lo cual sólo debía ser para despistar, ya que él no bebía. 

John permaneció viendo, observando, casi estudiando el comportamiento de su compañero. La extraña manera en la que Sherlock parecía ver todo, pues su rostro estaba inusualmente abierto. Era como si estuviese fascinado mas que buscando a un potencial asesino o loco despiadado, o estafador… o lo que fuera que estaba buscando esa vez. 

Observó a dos hermosas mujeres llegar hasta donde su compañero estaba apoyado contra la barra al otro lado de la pista, aunque sólo estuvieron unos segundos antes de irse, y de que Sherlock devolviera su mirada a la pista. 

—Esto es terriblemente aburrido. —Murmuró John llevándose a los labios su tercera… –¿o era la cuarta?– cerveza de la noche. 

La verdad que ver a Sherlock se había convertido en una cosa aburrida luego de finalizadas las dos horas. El detective no se había movido de allí en todo ese tiempo, y eso que muchas mujeres, y un par de hombres, se había acercado a él vaya a saber Dios con que intenciones. 

John sólo se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de dejar su mesa cuando alguien demasiado grande para dejarle ver el cuerpo de Sherlock detrás del suyo, comenzó a elevar su voz evidentemente molesto. Y viniendo de Sherlock, lo que lo pudo haber dicho de seguro lo haría merecedor de una buena paliza. 

—Si haces eso estás perdido… —La mano rápida de John desvió lo que sería un golpe directo; claro que Sherlock podía haberlo desviado también si no hubiera estado tan absorto en la repentina aparición de su compañero y doctor. 

—¿Qué te hace creer eso, enano?. 

John simplemente sonrió, apartándose un paso, sintiendo de golpe el pecho de Sherlock en su espalda, y la mano derecha del detective en su hombro. Pero no le hizo falta contestar, que rápidamente dos grandes hombres rodearon al ‘amigo’ de Sherlock pidiéndole amablemente que se retirara. 

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock? —El rubio estuvo rápidamente de frente a su compañero, una mano en su rostro y la otra quitándole la bebida que no había tocado en todo ese tiempo. 

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, John? —Sherlock tenía el rostro increíblemente enrojecido, y había comenzado a morder su labio inferior con desesperación, John estaba seguro de que lo lastimaría si seguía así. 

—Te seguí. —Anunció siendo ciento por ciento sincero. 

—Me mentiste… 

—Lo sé, Sherlock. Es sólo que estaba preocupado… 

—No. En verdad me mentiste, y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello… No fuiste a casa de Mike. Oh, John. —Sherlock parecía repentinamente orgulloso de todo eso. Y John que pensó que ahora estaría enojado. —Pero, ¿por qué?. 

Se movieron lentamente entre la gente, aunque algunas miradas no los perdían de vista tan fácilmente. John se apoyó contra una columna mientras Sherlock permanecía de pie frente a él. 

—Bueno, yo… Pensé que estabas en un caso. No sabía si estabas metiéndote en problemas o no, pero la camisa que dejaste para lavar la semana pasada… 

—No era mía la sangre. —Reconoció en seguida el detective. 

—Bueno, pero era sangre… cómo quieres que sepa si es tuya o no. —John suspiró con un poco de cansancio. —No me ocultes cuando estés en un caso, Sherlock… 

—No estoy en un caso. —La voz del detective apenas se oyó entre el ruido de fondo y la música. 

—¿Cómo? ¡No te oí, Sherlock!. 

—No estoy en un caso, John. —Los labios gruesos se movieron muy cerca del oído de John, estremeciendo toda su espina. 

—¿En- entonces que haces?. 

—Lo que todo el mundo hace cuando viene a estos lugares. 

La imaginación de John comenzó a volar en esos momentos, él no era asiduo a esos lugares, había sido demasiado milagro que lo dejaran entrar ya que la gente ahí era muy joven o extremadamente guapa; pero el asunto era que allí venían quienes querían claramente conseguir una conquista… y no irse a casa solos para acabar de pasar la noche. ¿A eso se estaba refiriendo, Sherlock?. 

—Ok… —Evidentemente no, porque en el tiempo que había estado observándolo, muchas y muchos se acercaron a él… y obviamente no para preguntarle la hora. 

—No, John… claro que no es eso. ¡Por Dios! —Sherlock esquivó su mirada de la confundida del rubio, y por unos instantes se mantuvo viendo la pared, como si esta fuese el asesino de una cruenta escena criminal. —Bailar… —Volvió murmurar lo suficientemente bajo como para que John se acercara lo más posible a él para oírlo. 

—¿Cómo?. 

—¡Vengo a bailar, John! A eso se viene a esta clase de lugares, ¿no es así?. 

¡¿Bailar?! ¿Sherlock bailaba?. 

John arqueó una ceja antes de que pudiera evitarlo, provocando que Sherlock retrocediera un paso y cambiara su postura rápidamente. ¡De verdad había venido a bailar! Oh, Dios. 

—Sí, claro… Bailar, es obvio. —Intentó arreglar su error, aunque estaba seguro de que Sherlock ahora lo arrastraría de allí, y de eso no se volvería hablar jamás. Quizás, hasta Sherlock no volvería a salir otra vez, y no podía dejar que su compañero hiciera eso. —Ok, sí… eso es lo que hacen las personas al ir a una disco. 

—Claro. —Sherlock asintió, pero no se relajó otra vez. 

—Te he estado viendo, Sherlock… Oportunidades no te han faltado. Esas chicas, vaya que podrías haberlas sacado a bailar… —John vio la mueca del detective y simplemente suspiró. —Ok, ¿qué tenían de malo?. 

—No querían bailar, John. Todo su lenguaje corporal decía que querían salir de aquí en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad de sacarme… 

—Ok. ¿Y eso es malo por…? 

Otra vez esa mirada de ‘sigues sin observar, John’. El rubio lamió sus labios, sus ojos fijos en el rostro adusto de su compañero, sin prestar atención a que muchos a su alrededor estaban más que curiosos en su interacción. 

—Sólo quiero bailar. —Fue la simple sentencia, aunque era obvio que Sherlock evitó rechinar sus dientes con mucho esfuerzo de su parte. 

—Oh, pero eso es fácil. Nada más vas allá, donde toda esa gente está moviéndose y bailas… No puede ser tan difícil. 

Sherlock giró su rostro, viendo por sobre su hombro hacia donde John había señalado, como si de golpe hubiera visto la pista de baile por primera vez desde que entró al lugar. 

—No es tan sencillo… 

—Bueno, yo no soy experto en baile, pero es sólo moverse al compás de la música, ¿no? —John le sonrió apenas de lado. —Además, eres Sherlock, dudo que haya algo que simplemente no puedas hacer bien… Y si bailas como tocas tu violín… Oh, vamos, ¿enfrentas a locos despiadados con sed de sangre y no a una pista de baile? 

Sherlock permaneció en silencio antes de volver su rostro completamente hacia su compañero. 

—No puedo hacerlo. No solo. 

—Pues busca con quien… De seguro tú puedes saber quién de entre todo este mar de gente es afín a ti para una o dos piezas de baile. 

—¡Ese es el problema, John! Nadie lo es… Llevo bastante tiempo aquí parado sin que pueda encontrar a una sola persona ‘afín’. Y como ya he dicho, aquellos que se acercan quieren… 

—…Algo más que sólo bailar, sí lo entiendo. —Eso lo complicaba todo, pero no podía ser el fin del mundo. —Pero nadie dice que debas salir con tu pareja de baile luego que la pieza acabe, Sherlock… Sólo busca una nueva. 

¿Dos personas afines a Sherlock en un lapso de veinte minutos, John? ¡Claro!. 

Sherlock elevó una de sus cejas. 

—Ok, al parecer se acabó mi noche de lucidez. Pero no puedes estar horas simplemente parado con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mirando como todos bailan… ese no eres tú. 

Ciertamente John tenía razón, el Sherlock que él conocía pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, pero tampoco le temía a la improvisación, y se arrojaba sin un segundo pensamiento ante el peligro –algo que ciertamente a él le daba un ataque cardiaco al menos una vez cada quince días–, porque él era Sherlock Holmes. 

—Baila conmigo, John. Por favor. 

Era una petición directa, directa y muy sincera… tanto que John pensó que causaría un profundo dolor en su compañero si se negaba a dicho pedido. Pero él no… simplemente no… Era una locura. 

—Yo no sé bailar, Sherlock. —Y eso era la verdad, la pura verdad de los hechos. Jamás había sido bueno, ni en sus épocas de adolescente, y su forma de conquistar había tenido que ser perfeccionada en base a otras de sus virtudes… muy alejadas del baile. —Soy una vergüenza moviéndome… Terrible. 

Sherlock sonrió, pero evitó reír debido a que John de golpe parecía aterrorizado con el solo hecho de que lo empujara a bailar. Hubiera esperado un escándalo mayúsculo, con John gritando a voz en cuello su frase de cabecera: que él no era gay; si bien ya se había dado cuenta de ello… pero no era que lo quisiera para calentar las sábanas de su cama. Sólo bailarían. 

Pero el detective estaba comenzando a pensar que John no hubiera tenido esa expresión de terror si le hubiera pedido directamente tener relaciones sexuales en vez que compartiera un baile con él. 

—Pero nadie dice que debas hacerlo bien, nada más es seguir el ritmo de la música… y tú no eres alguien que se asuste por algo tan pequeño. 

—Muy bien… deja de hacer eso, no utilices mis palabras en mi contra. —John suspiró, arrebatándole de la mano el vaso de whisky antes de bebérselo de un solo trago. —Y no es lo mismo, tú… tú eres obviamente alguien más ‘artístico’. 

Sherlock esta vez acabó riéndose en frente de su compañero, sin importarle la mirada asesina que estaba tomando el doctor en esos momentos. John ahora estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior en una tan arraigada costumbre suya, que hasta Sherlock había comenzado a imitar sin proponérselo. 

—¿Soy ‘artístico’?. 

—Bueno, obviamente lo eres más que yo… Estoy seguro que hasta si quisieras ponerte a pintar sería una obra de arte. Yo apenas puedo pintar la puerta de calle y que quede pareja… No, el baile no es lo mío, Sherlock. 

—Por favor. 

—Oh, vamos, no hagas eso conmigo… Sabes que no te funciona. —John bufó, tenía tan cerca el rostro de su compañero que le era imposible no ver de cerca esos ojos de cachorro. —¡Sherlock, compórtate como un adulto! —Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, y casi dejar escapar una carcajada ante lo exagerada de la mirada de Sherlock. 

—Dios no puedo creer que lo esté considerando… ¿Qué está mal en mi cabeza?. 

—Oh, John, mi querido John… ¿De todas las cosas que te pido hacer y que tú tan amablemente te arrojas a hacer sin pensarlo un segundo siquiera, vas a preocuparte por considerar bailar conmigo?. 

John bufó y cuadró sus hombros, despegándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock, sabiendo que su compañero ya conocía la respuesta que tenia para él. 

—Me pagas un whisky más… y sólo espero que este lugar sea lo suficientemente abierto de mentalidad. 

—Exactamente este no, pero arriba sí. Vamos. —Sherlock no esperó por una contestación, cuando tomó la mano de su compañero y lo arrastró escaleras arribas, donde una pista de baile más se extendió ante ellos. 

John pudo notarlo de inmediato, que allí, las parejas eran… bastante más homogéneas. Elevó sus ojos para encontrarlos con los de Sherlock, sonriéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño en navidad. Y él que había pensado que sólo un buen asesinato podía lograr esa clase de expresión en su pálido rostro. 

Sintió como Sherlock comenzaba a tirar de él hacia la barra a un lado de la pista, y de golpe pensó que sería mejor que no tomara nada. Además podía llegar pensarlo por segunda vez si tenía un poco más de tiempo, y no quería defraudar al detective. 

—Luego… luego me compras algo de beber. —Trató de alzar su voz sobre la música, la cual sonaba más estridente que en el piso inferior, jalando en dirección contraria a Sherlock. 

El detective asintió, dejándose llevar casi al centro de la pista, donde fue puesto y observado por un nervioso John. 

—Sólo déjate llevar, John… Nadie va a puntuar tu rendimiento. 

Sherlock sonrió cuando el doctor intentó hacer un pequeño primer intento, y su rostro se volvió rojo al segundo siguiente. Pero luego de ver a su alrededor, las parejas ni siquiera estaban prestándole atención, ya fueran hombres o mujeres… Cada uno de ellos estaba en sus propios asuntos. 

Se relajó un segundo antes de tomar la mano de Sherlock, en un intento de no perder la valentía súbita que lo había tomado. Algo que el detective asumió también como un mudo pedido de ‘guíame’, por lo cual comenzó a llevar el ritmo lo bastante suave como para que John lo imitara y siguiera sin problema. 

Para cuando John le había tomado la mano a eso de divertirse moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música, Sherlock estaba tirando de él hacia la barra. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí en medio de la pista, así como tampoco se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta que el detective le puso un vaso de cerveza helada frente a él. 

John bebió sin dejar de observar la pista y los cuerpos que seguían el ritmo de la música de moda. Había visto a Sherlock moverse en diferente ritmos, y pensó… él en verdad pensó que eso debía ser lo más espectacular que había visto en su vida, tanto así que debía estar haciendo el completo ridículo de sí mismo tan sólo por querer seguir al detective. 

Nuevamente, él no era nada comparado con la perfección de Sherlock al hacer las cosas. 

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa, voy a revisar tus pies. —Bromeó apenas con el poco aliento que había podido reunir, antes de retener el jadeo involuntario que casi escapaba de sus labios. 

Sherlock estaba… bebiendo, algo que definitivamente no era cerveza –ni otra bebida que John reconociera–, y acabándosela sin siquiera parar a respirar entre tragos. 

—Cuando regresemos a casa… —Concedió, dejando el vaso sobre la barra y clavando sus ojos otra vez en John. —¿Ya quieres irte? —Preguntó con un dejo de preocupación muy difícil de disimular en esos momentos. 

—No. Aún tengo suficiente energía. Y no puedo decir que la experiencia no me gusta un poco más de lo que esperaba. 

Sherlock le sonrió, y él apuró su trago. En menos de un minuto luego, estaban nuevamente en medio de la gente, y las parejas bailando uno al lado del otro. Y John de verdad estaba disfrutando de aquello, más allá de creer que estaba sólo haciendo el ridículo. Sherlock se movía con gracia y soltura, como si fuera para él lo más normal, como si fuera moneda corriente en su día a día. 

Para cuando John tiró del brazo del detective, ya la pista estaba casi vacía, y los guardias revisaban que el lugar estuviera de la misma manera en su totalidad. John buscó sus abrigos y guió a su compañero fuera del lugar. 

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos ante la claridad asomando entre un par de nubes grises en la mañana de Londres. Sus ojos ardían un poco y sentía más sueño del que había podido sentir luego de un caso, lo cual era sumamente raro, pues estaba acostumbrado a pasar largas temporadas sin dormir o comer… “Mucha energía gastada” se dijo a sí mismo, masajeando distraídamente una de sus piernas, mientras John se paraba a su lado para saber lo que harían ahora. 

El rubio bostezó sonoramente, Sherlock alzó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, John miraba la calle con curiosidad, seguramente deseando estar en casa para dormir hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera estar más en la cama. 

—¿Desayunamos?. 

—Muero de hambre. 

—Conozco un buen lugar a unas calles de aquí. —Sherlock comenzó a caminar seguido de su compañero, sonriendo cuando el doctor se arrebujo en su chaqueta de piel. 

Tal vez era la primera vez que el detective estaba admirando detalladamente a su compañero desde que apareció frente a él. Los pantalones oscuros y deliberadamente ajustados para resaltar sus piernas, y la camisa… Oh, esa camisa… Sherlock pensó que podría abrir esos delicados botones mientras bailaba y John estuviera tan distraído. 

“No.” Sherlock negó. No tenía ninguna… 

—Tú pagas el desayuno de hoy, y yo el del viernes que viene. —John le sonrió, y el detective pensó que tal vez había hablado en vez de pensar… 

—Técnicamente, sería el sábado en la mañana, John. —Se las arregló para no parecer sorprendido en lo absoluto. Pero la verdad era que John siempre acababa sorprendiéndolo. 

—Oh, tienes razón. 

El rubio sonrió y abrió la puerta del café donde Sherlock lo había llevado, sosteniéndola para que el detective ingresara primero. 

—Busca algo no demasiado nuevo, y que no le tengas demasiado aprecio. —John enarcó una de sus cejas cuando el detective le pasó una entrada, previamente adquirida, y se fue a buscar sus bebidas. 

El doctor sonrió antes de sentarse en una de las mesas frente a la gran vidriera del local. La verdad que la ‘Noche Fluo’ no sonaba para nada aburrida… era solo cuestión de encontrar algo de ropa que quisiera sacrificar para ello. 

**Fin** … _O algo así_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** El fic sufrió a último momento un drástico cambio de dirección. Pero era obvio que pasara cuando no tenía muy bien definido el final de la historia… y la verdad que la primera idea que surgió estaba siendo un poco cliché, así que me alegro de haberla podido cambiar a medida que iba escribiendo.
> 
> La siguiente idea descartada fue que acabaran en Baker Street con alguna escena Hot, o semi Hot… pero tal vez, en alguna otra ocasión.


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** John encuentra algo un poco extraño en la habitación de su compañero… El doctor está pensando muy seriamente si Sherlock no le está ocultando su participación en algún caso peligroso…  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad (pre-slash?).  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** Oneshot-Extra.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,185. (Extra)  
>  **Notas:** Pequeña continuación, o ¿debería decir cierre?.   
> **Fecha:** 06/05/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

John no podía dejar de verlo. No había otra cosa en todo el maldito y gran salón, adornado con tantos colores pasteles. Sherlock era algo que no podía dejar de verse. Se veía tan elegante, tan distinguido. 

Bueno, en ese sentido, el detective siempre se veía de esa manera. Pero era en esos momentos, que aquel hombre parecía mil veces más grande, más inteligente, y porque no decirlo, más hermoso de lo que nunca el doctor lo había visto antes. 

“Sexy” le había oído decir a la dama de honor. Le gustaría saber que era lo que su compañero pensaría de eso. 

Sherlock había resultado ser un padrino excepcional, hasta había conseguido hacer lagrimear más de un hombre en el salón con su discurso. Así como también causo sonrisa y risas por más de uno de sus muchos desvaríos. 

John estaba completamente seguro de aunque esa no había sido del todo su intención, Sherlock había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas. En todo caso, el detective no podía pedir acerca de cómo acabo saliendo todo, nadie en su sano juicio podía llegar a pedir más después de todo; el discurso, que en su humilde opinión, fue simplemente perfecto, en pensamientos y sentimientos. 

John había tenido muchas ganas de abrazar a su compañero en más de una ocasión mientras hablaba. 

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y las copas se alzaron al mismo tiempo para desear lo mejor a la pareja que ese día se unían en matrimonio. 

Pero no fueron los únicos aplausos, no… Y no todos eran dirigidos a la pareja, esa noche. Luego de interpretar un más que excelente pieza con su violín, regalo especial de su parte. John a veces olvidaba que Sherlock podía llegar a componer tan bien como deducía. 

—¡Brillante! —Fue la exclamación más sincera de la que John podía hacer gala en esos momentos, y a pesar de las varias copas de vino que ya tenía encima. 

—¿Sabes que sigues haciéndolo en voz alta, no? 

John sonrió, y estiró su copa hacia su compañero en un brindis ficticio a sus palabras. 

—¿Acaso quieres que deje de hacerlo? —Pregunto burlón. 

—No, está bien así. 

Sherlock sonrió, volviendo a abrochar el botón de su chaqueta, y alisando las solapas luego de tocar su hermosa pieza para la pareja. A su alrededor las personas dejaban atrás el vals, y comenzaban a llenar la pista de baile, mientras el compas de una música más distendida comenzaba a llenar el lugar. 

—Creo que la Dama de honor está esperando que la saques a bailar. 

John pudo haber arrojado todo su vino, sobre su traje y sobre el de su compañero, si hubiera tenido la boca llena en esos momentos –afortunadamente no fue ese el caso–, pero es que la cara de Sherlock había sido algo increíble de ver. 

—No le veo lo gracioso… Oh, ya sé. ¿Por qué no vas tú a bailar con ella?. 

—Porque no soy yo por quien ella esta babeando, Sherlock. Deberías haberla visto, mientras tocabas el violín, falto poco para que saltara con la intención de devorarte. 

Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que lo había notado, pero el escalofrío que recorrió su espina le impidió cualquier tipo de movimiento, negativo u afirmativo. 

Sherlock vio hacia la otra punta de la pista de baile, donde la mencionaba mujer lo observaba con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Y no podía ser más que obvio para él, que ella estaba esperando algo más de que solo la invitación de su parte para un simple baile. 

—Bien, creo que eso es todo mi trabajo, John… será mejor que regrese a casa. 

—¿Qué? ¡No!. No puedes irte, esto recién empieza… Y no puedes irte por ella. Eso es definitivo. 

—Pues no voy a estar aquí parado toda la noche, soy un blanco demasiado muy fácil. 

—Eres un completo idiota, eso es lo que eres, Sherlock Holmes. —John sonrió, negando suavemente. Dejo su copa en una de las mesas cercana y se quito el saco de manera pulcra. —Anda, vamos a bailar… al menos así, esa pobre chica dejara de tener falsas esperanzas. 

El detective tuvo ganas de reír, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento de su compañero y amigo, e imitando al rubio, dejó el saco de su tuxedo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. 

—¿Qué paso con eso de que ‘la gente comenzara a hablar’? —Preguntó Greg Lestrade al verlos llegar al centro de la pista. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras elevaba la mano de Sherlock entre la suya, haciéndolo girar en el lugar al son de la música. 

—No es como si no tuvieran ya bastante material, Greg. 

—¿Que mas da otra mancha más al tigre?. —Completó el detective con una marcada sonrisa, que no era más que una mueca. 

—Y yo que estaba tan esperanzado en que Janine seria de tu tipo… —Contraatacó el Inspector, mientras Molly se movía a su ritmo tambien. 

La mujer sonrió, pensar en que ‘tipo’ de persona le gustaría a Sherlock seria remitirse solamente a la figura conocida del doctor Watson. De seguro no había otro tipo de persona ‘ideal’ para el detective. 

—Ella estará bien. ¿No lo crees así, Sherlock? 

—Creo que ella estará perfectamente bien, Señora Lestrade. —Con un movimiento que John ayudo a ejecutar, Sherlock giró hasta quedar a un lado de Molly, casi arrebatándosela a Greg en medio del baile. —Creo que pronto conseguirá con quien irse. Así que no hay razón por la que debamos preocuparnos por ella. 

Greg y John permanecieron en medio del salón viendo a Molly y al detective dar vueltas entre los demás invitados del salón. 

—Jamás pensé en vivir lo suficiente para saber que Sherlock es bueno bailando. 

—¿De verdad crees que Sherlock no puede ser bueno en todo lo que se proponga? —John preguntó, curioso y divertido de la cara que Greg tenía en esos momentos. 

—¿Pero bailar? 

—Si supieras la mitad de lo que yo sé… 

—No, gracias… Creo que optare por quedarme con la dulce incertidumbre. Tú pareces muy acostumbrado a esto, sin embargo. 

—Si no bailas conmigo, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos Greg, estamos llamando demasiado la atención aquí parados… 

Greg rompió a reír, realmente divertido. 

—¿Llamamos la atención, por solo estar parados y hablando? Y que hacían ustedes cuando entraron tomados de la mano a la mitad de la pista… 

—Bailar. —John contesto con inocencia. —Por cierto, felicidades señor ‘oficialmente’ casado. 

—Bien, gracias… Y pensar que no creí hacer lo mismo por segunda vez, creo que no puedo estar más contento de ello… ¿Hablando de eso, crees que Sherlock me devuelva a mi esposa? 

—Tu recuperas a tu esposa, y yo a mi compañero de baile, esta aburrido esto de ser el que se queda de pie mientras todos bailan y se divierten. 

Greg asintió, y ambos rodearon a la pareja danzante. Molly reía, pues según el detective una de sus primas estaba sumamente celosa por que consiguió casarse con un Detective Inspector del Scotland Yard; aunque eso era lo más suave que Sherlock había deducido de la mujer. Cambiaron de compañeros de baile, antes de que la música variara a algo mucho más movido, por lo cual, y para terror de Greg ninguno de los cuatro dejó el salón por varias horas. 

**Fin del Extra.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Bien, había planeado todo un Oneshot para seguir a ‘Dacing queen’, pero después de pasado un poco de tiempo, la idea simplemente no prospero. Después de un tiempo, se me ocurrió esto, corto y simple y sin ningún lugar donde ponerlo, acabo como extra del fic.
> 
> Espero que les guste. Además, de que me encanto casar a Greg con Molly. 
> 
> Dejen Review o PM por críticas, tirones de oreja y demás cosas… Mi Beta y yo tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible, pero lo cierto es que no somos infalibles y siempre algo se nos termina pasando. 
> 
> Besos.


End file.
